


Be a Good Boy

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Grumpy Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's grumpy. With an exaggerated sigh he folds his arms across his chest and huffs out a whiny, “Daddy, I'm bored.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I finally got this done. There'll be more of this because i love little!Luke.

Luke is grumpy, is the thing. He'd been sat at the table with Ashton who was feeding him bite sized chunks of a cheese toastie for lunch before he ushered him away with a yogurt and fruit juice to play whilst he wrote. But now his sippy cup has been long empty, his raspberry yoghurt didn't last much longer and penguin isn't answering him.  So yeah, he's grumpy. With an exaggerated sigh he folds his arms across his chest and huffs out a whiny, “Daddy, I'm bored.”

 

Ashton glances quickly at his boy, heart melting quickly at the sight before flitting back to the notebook in front of him, “why, sweetpea?” He asks, voice a little distant as he reads and rereads the verse he's currently working on.  
Luke watches him, knows that Ashton isn't even fully aware that he is looking for attention, so he sits, face scrunched up in a way that can only be described as childish irritation, waiting for his Daddy to realise. When it doesn't happen he huffs, flopping down onto his back and picking up his sippy cup. He considers throwing it, looks it over curiously and tosses it up and down a couple of times before deciding that he probably shouldn't, it would just make Daddy angry and then he'd end up spanked and sat in time out and he didn't want that. Instead he looked around him, searching for some other way to get Ashton's attention, he picked up penguin and sat him on his tummy.

 

“What do you think, pengy? Why is Daddy a poop head?” He says with a smirk, eyes darting over to his boyfriend who is still deeply engrossed in his work. Luke growls. This is just no good.

It's not that Luke doesn't know that writing is important and that it needs to be done, he's just bored! His Daddy is ignoring him, he won't even look at him! He bounces Penguin on his tummy a few times, softly singing to himself, quickly getting caught up in his fluffy friend and the nursery rhyme he was happily dancing to.  
It's short lived, however, when Ashton clears his throat and Luke glances up with hopeful eyes only to find that he was just as busy as ever. That's it, with yet another huff Luke sits up, throwing Penguin at Ashton with a glare. As soon as the stuffed toy is in the air though, he regrets it. His eyes grow wide as it connects with his Daddy's arm and Luke lets out an involuntary squeak.  
Ashton looks up from the page in front of him slowly, head turning to his boy with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Luke?” He asks, the what the hell was that heavily implied.

 

With his eyes still wide the younger boy pulls his knees into his chest, “I told you I was bored, Daddy.” He states, voice as strong as he can keep it. In this headspace his voice was slightly higher, softer. He squares his shoulders up and tries his best to sound sure of himself. Ashton laughs, it's cold and Luke recognises the tone when Ashton speaks again.

 

“Is that so?” His voice is low. Luke shrinks back a little further, arms tightening around his knees. “Get up, Lukey.”

 

Luke shakes his head, knowing that he's in trouble. His Daddy is looking at him with angry eyes. Okay, not necessarily angry. He never gets angry at Luke when he's like this, he knows better than that. He looks more irritated and Luke knows he's in for a spanking.

 

“'M I getting spanks, Daddy?” He mumbles, eyes locked with Ashton's innocently. The thing with them is that Ashton knows Luke craves it, needs the routine and the punishments. Needs to be taken care of and loved, Luke couldn't be happier, really. He loves his Daddy, he's just a grumpy little shit, is all.

 

Ashton looks at him pointedly, “No.” He must know that Luke wants to be spanked. “Time out for you, little one.”

 

Luke harrumphs but stands up anyway, “Don't want time out.” He mutters, arms crossed over his chest.

“I didn't want Penguin to take flying lessons straight into my arm.” Ashton wraps his arm around Luke's waist and guides him towards the dreaded time out chair. “If you can't sit still with your lunch and Penguin then it's time out for you, sweetheart.”

 

Luke grumps at that again, he hates time out, he hates the time out chair and he hates punishments that aren't spanking. That's probably why they're punishments and he knows that but that is very much not the point.

 

“I finished my lunch.”

 

Ashton just looks at him again with the face that he only uses when Luke is being difficult.

 

“But I did!” He insists and Ashton sighs.

  
“You can have 10 minutes in your time out chair and then we'll talk about why you had time out, okay?” He replies calmly. Luke slumps down onto the chair in the corner of the room. He makes a point of keeping his arms folded tightly across his chest and his face as grumpy as he can get it. Ashton smiles at him in amusement before heading back to where he was sat. Luke loves him a lot but he doesn't love time out.

 

“Daddy, I'm not sitting in time out.” He grumps, stomping his feet but staying where he's sat.

 

“You aren't? It looks to me like you are, little one.” Ashton says with a smirk, “be a good boy, Lukey.”

 

“Nope!” He says standing up and walking towards his toy box. He flops to the ground, sits cross legged and starts to sift through the different toys in there. He's humming to himself, grinning happily as he starts to run a car up his legs.

 

Ashton sighs as he stands up and Luke's ears perk up at the sound. “You're not getting spanked, little boy.”

 

“I don't even want spanks.” Luke lies.

 

Ashton chuckles, Luke knows he can read him like a book and grumps again. He can feel Ashton getting closer to him as he approaches, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand as he anticipates what his Daddy is going to do.   
Once he reaches him again he runs a hand through Luke’s hair, flattening it against his forehead. Luke hums, preening under the attention and turns to look up at Ash from where he’s sat, grinning at him. Ashton reaches a hand out to him and Luke doesn’t hesitate to take it.

 

“Are you gonna behave, lovely boy?” Ashton asks.

 

Luke shrinks in on himself at his tone, he nods reluctantly. “Yes, daddy.”

  
As much as he loves misbehaving and riling his daddy up Luke can’t help but want to please him. There’s nothing Luke can think of that’s better than the proud smile Ashton gives him when he does as he’s told. Nothing better than the feeling he gets when his Daddy ruffles his hair and tells him he’s a good boy.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, looking at Ashton innocently. “I’ll be good.”

 

Ashton chuckles again quietly before leading Luke back to the chair, “You still need time out, Lukey.”  Luke doesn’t oppose this time, just scrunches his face up in annoyance again as he sits. “15 minutes, then we’ll talk about it, Okay?” Ashton reiterates and Luke nods, face still scrunched. It’s starting to hurt his cheeks but he does not want his Daddy to think that he’s not grumpy because he is. He is the grumpiest maybe ever.

Ashton heads back to the oh so important notebook on the table and Luke glares at him. His grumpiness slowly fades into sadness, though. Frowning as he sits there and takes his dreaded punishment. He was misbehaving, he supposes. Luke decides that he can take his time out like a big boy and make his Daddy proud. Then maybe he’ll get reward spanks! That thought is enough to appease him for the next 15 minutes, sat in the horrible time out chair and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

The time passes pretty quickly, Luke’s surprised. Usually timeout drags slower than a snail but he’s giddy. He had sat quietly in his chair and had a time out without complaint, now he just has to sit through Ashton telling him off for acting up. He can do that.

Luke makes a pleased sound when Ashton gets up from his own seat and walks towards him. He can feel himself brightening up at the small smile his Daddy offers him. Ashton reaches out for Luke and he takes his hand quickly scrambling up onto his feet and molding into Ashton’s side. Wordlessly his boyfriend leads him to the sofa where Luke wastes no time in dropping onto his lap.

 

“Why did I give you time out, baby boy?” Ashton asks, stroking Luke’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Those were the rules of time out, Luke would sit quietly for however long Ashton saw fit and then once that time was up they would discuss why he was put there, what he’d done to warrant punishment.

 

Luke frowned, his gaze falling to Ashton’s chest, “threw Penguin at you.” He mutters. Ashton watches him expectantly, Luke can feel it in his chest. “Then I got out of my chair.” He finishes. He hates this, hates being in trouble. He just wants his Daddy to cuddle and kiss him, play with him. That’s why it started in the first place, he just wanted to play. He feels his lip start to wobble - the tell tale sign that he’s about to start to cry - and Ashton cups his cheek in his hand.

 

“You’re a good boy, Lukey.” Ashton reassures him and Luke’s lip continues to wobble, “You did very well in time out.”

 

Luke leans into Ashton’s hand as he mumbles a quiet thank you. He knows he didn’t but he loves his Daddy for being so lovely to him. The one thing Ashton never fails to do is make Luke feel special.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my url, you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
